


The Nightmare Mystery

by WaryWindwalker



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Maybe OOC, Sherlock x OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaryWindwalker/pseuds/WaryWindwalker
Summary: The climax of a tale untold.Miss Blank is caught stealing information but not all is as it seems and Sherlock Holmes finds himself tested, fighting against the strange curiosity he'd been feeling as of late.A shameless (okay incredibly shameful) self-insert based on a too-vivid horrific nightmare I had recently. More or less unedited, perhaps ooc, and rushed as I had to get this out or I was gonna go nuts unable to get it out of my mind... Yet, mayhaps someone will enjoy it nonetheless!





	The Nightmare Mystery

Sherlock Holmes starred down dispassionately at the young woman trembling at his feet as she begged him to forgive her, she couldn't even look at him. Of course he had figured out her betrayal long before now--he’d only let her get away with it a while to see if playing her cat and mouse game would prove to be any more entertaining than the full cases as of late. Sadly, this whole thing was ending up rather dull after all...so predictable... He'd only wished he could have had enough foresight to prevent her from working her hooks into John and the others. It was one thing to attempt to hurt him, but them… It simply wasn't something he'd permit!

“I thought I was protecting you Sherlock,” she cried, her hands behind her back--as if she still thought him a common fool to think he wouldn't be prepared for her to have a weapon. The gal of her; stupid girl! He'd never been so insulted in his entire life. To think he'd allowed this nonsense to go on for almost two years now!

“I deserve this,” she stammered, “but I swear I didn't know people would get hurt! Least of all--”

“Oh shut up!” he was incredulous she could be so thick, “You're not that good of an actress Miss Blank.”

He remembered the day he'd finally confirmed his suspicions of her ill deeds. He'd caught her, red handed, rifling through files. She'd stated calmly enough that she was merely looking for a specific set of stationary, but as he'd taken her by the wrist and felt her pulse race and upon asking if there was any ulterior reasons for her behavior she'd actually stammered into silence. It would be clear to any idiot that Miss Blank was lying straight to his face!

Sherlock expected her to finally drop the facade, fess up now, maybe even spew some bitter vitriol his way, but instead he watched as her face seemed to crumple with the weight of despair. He was about to scoff and chalk it up to her realizing just what life in prison would be when he noticed it… Although it appeared the strength had completely left her and she was now uncontrollably sobbing and slumping forward somewhat, her arms remained stiffly behind her. Almost as if she were not hiding a gun, but something more…

Without a word or second thought Sherlock Holmes rushed forward seizing the villainous snake by the leg and dragging her roughly forward before she could act. He realized he'd made an error the moment he heard the cry from her lips was not one of mere surprise but of a deep and guttural pain. As the seconds passed, he calculated and recalculated to find the mistake he'd made. As his hands grappled at her wrists, pinning them above her and forcing her flat on the ground, and found them to be bound tightly with zip ties, he realized, at least in part--she’d been telling the truth.

Yes she'd gone ‘behind his back’ as it were to obtain his personal information and case files, and it was clear now that another party was at play. Rapidly, he reassessed everything he thought he'd known about her and the theft. Was she working in tandem with an accomplice? Had something gone wrong and she'd been thrown under the bus? No, that would still require her to have more brains than he thought she possessed and...

Her face contorted in pain. Sherlock's eyes quickly scanned over her frame for the exact cause. Her left leg retained outstretched from where he'd drug her forward, but the other was already coming up, she was twisting up, trying to protect her stomach on instinct.

Perhaps she'd been kicked or punched? No, the wound was lower, deeper, more intense. The way she glanced at him through her tears, clear regret for the betrayal on her features, but more than that… Shame? A deep sense of shame, yes. It was clear she couldn't bear to have him even look at her any longer. It was the sort of look that came with a deep self-hatred, disgust, and sorrow one typically only saw in the victims of… Sherlock grimaced, his stomach immediately twisting with guilt for not having seen the truth, thus preventing this most heinous of assaults from ever occurring.

The young woman had been completely used and abused. Sherlock could only think of one person who would have been so clever as to mislead him like this for so long and to have been so cruel to a girl like Miss Blank, now that he believed fully in her innocence. In a whirl, the puzzle was coming together!

“Moriarty.” The name was spat, not spoken. Sherlock straightened up, forcing down a white hot rage.

“My, my,” the all too familiar voice sang out from the shadows of the gallery with a crackle of electrical static, “I honestly didn't think you'd figure me out this time. Although I'm glad you did. I hope you like your present.”

“Present,” Holmes repeated, deducing quickly. “You mean this?” He gestured down at Miss Blank in disgust but was clearly implying her battered condition.

“Well, that's part of it. But as always I mean our game. I know you Sherlock. You've been...curious...lately. It made me wonder too, so I took a look, but only briefly. I can't say I'll ever see the appeal. But I stayed just long enough to leave a little toy behind for you!” Jim laughed then, and although he hated to admit it, Sherlock caught the meaning behind it. Moriarty was evil, but Sherlock had some respect for the man, admiration; they shared an understanding. Suspicion brewed heavily on his mind. Indeed Moriarty knew him well, but this, this was crossing the line yet again.

He knelt back down beside Miss Blank, who had since tried to curl into a ball, albeit unsuccessfully, and gently propped her up. With his free hand Sherlock began lifting her skirt, methodically intent on solving this new puzzle so suddenly laid before him. Immediately she set to whimpering, her voice barely a whisper but frantically pleading with him not to look at her. Begging him not to touch it.

“Just a little something from me to you--help sate your curiosity…” Moriarty continued, the P.A system easily drowning out the poor hysterical girl. “And just maybe provide some incentive for you to actually give it a go.”

Without even needing to look between her legs he knew now what he'd find there. Almost unbidden, he'd pulled other information from his Mind Palace, The memory of an overheard conversation between her, Mary, and John seven months ago.

  
“I don't get it though, you mean to say you, don't think about sex at all? Even if you're not physically attracted to someone what about…you know, love?”

John was flabbergasted at his wife's openness to just come out and ask such things. The girl had only just confided to them of her asexually after all.

Miss Blank squeaked and stammered something incomprehensible before managing, “W-well it's not to say I haven't thought about what it'd be like...but I just don't realistically see it happening. Plus the guy I'm in love with isn't really into it either, so there's totally no point.” She'd given an embarrassed laugh and said in a light tone Sherlock knew for certain now was not a joke, “ Besides, I think I'd just rather die than have sex.”

  
No small wonder she was in so much pain, this was far far worse than mere physical trauma. Truly evil. Sherlock seethed quietly, using the anger to fuel his deductive reasoning. The only thing he didn't understand was just how that bastard Jim expected something like this to serve as an incentive to do anything but remove the offending object from its victim.

“Just leave Sherlock! Please… Don’t--” Miss Blank tried in vain to hide herself, but she was physically unable to close the gap. Sherlock hesitated, knowing there must be something more to the grotesque sex toy. What was he missing?

Moriarty's voice rose dangerously, “Get it out of your system Sherlock! Clear the mind as it were.”

“You're not seriously suggesting I molest her?” In his arms he felt the young woman's breath catch. She tensed, causing a spasm of pain to ripple across her features and tears to spring anew from her eyes. She kept whispering 'no’ over and over… He had to ignore her.

“Think of it as giving her exactly what she wants.” There was a bitter laugh from the consulting criminal then, “Besides, it's not as if I can expect you to make love, now is it?”

‘What's the game?’ Sherlock thought, walking the halls of his mind palace as his fingertips finally pushed Miss Blank’s skirt above her waist, ignoring her plantative cries and holding her bound wrists firmly out of the way with his other hand, ‘What's really going on here?’

'Yes, Moriarty clearly knows she'd rather die than be in any situation remotely like this. So, of course--’ his fingers probed the device, eliciting strangled cry, but no further resistance from the poor girl in his arms. A grim smile crossed Sherlock's lips as he studied it carefully.

“It's a bomb, isn't it,” It was a statement of fact, “and the way to deactivate it--that's your incentive?!” Moriarty said nothing; the gallery was as quiet as the shadows dark. He didn't need to. This. This was the game. How perfectly fitting.

Miss Blank shuddered into silence, Sherlock caught her eye for merely a moment before she turned her head away from him. There was more pain and fear in her eyes, true, but it was a look he swore he'd seen before and it struck him as being important to figuring this whole thing out.

Gingerly, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and tilted her chin to face him. “I don't want to hurt you like this,” he said truthfully, “but would you really rather die?!” She wouldn't, no--understandably couldn’t, meet his gaze. It was unfair to have even asked it of her, he knew. Her breathing was beginning to come in ragged bursts, but she remained otherwise silent.

This look on her face; the guilt, and shame, the need to hide… This is what he'd seen, the day he'd thought he'd originally unraveled everything. Sherlock pulled up countless files in his mind of their interactions. He'd completely misunderstood her and fallen completely for Moriarty's trap. And so, he realized, had she. Miss Blank really had believed she was trying to protect him and of course she'd be fooled by any number of Jim's schemes.

How had it come to this?

This whole thing felt less like their usual twisted game and more like some sick means of punishing Miss Blank personally, but why? He dug deeper into his Mind Palace until he had it!

Sherlock was positive of it this time and Moriarty had already confirmed it himself!

With a heavy but almost relieved sigh he leaned forward, pulling Miss Blank to his chest. Protectively wrapping his arms around her and learning his forehead against hers, Sherlock did his best, under the circumstances, to give some manner of comfort to her. He owed her that much.

“This is my fault,” he said softly into her ear, but knowing Jim Moriarty yet listened, “If I'd realized before now that you were in love with me, I could have prevented this from ever happening. I'm truly sorry and I know this a horrific position for you to be in, but I know you are strong enough to get through this. I will help you through this; even if you never forgive me.”

Her stammering words were barely audible between sobs, “Sherlock, I'm so scared, please…”

“You risked your life to try and save mine. I can't imagine how scared you were then, but you did it anyway, out of love, alone. I'll probably never be able to understand those feelings let alone return them, but believe me when I tell you; I will do my damndest to try, for you.”

Resting a palm against her hip, Sherlock tilted his head up and kissed her forehead. Miss Blank looked up at him then, still plainly scared, but a color had found its way to her cheeks again and it gave him hope.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

Her body trembled, and she bit her lip, but finally swallowed and said faintly, “Yes.”

Sherlock kissed her softly on the lips and noticed how her fingers tangled into whatever purchase they could grab onto of his shirt. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he leaned her back, lifting and parting her legs gently as he did so. He reminded her to breathe, vowed again to help her get through this, and grabbed the base of device. A sob caught in her throat.

He'd only just begun to draw it back when Moriarty's voice snapped over the P.A. “Oh, just pull it out! I don't care anymore; I remotely deactivated it.” The consulting criminal was saying something else, mocking them, but Sherlock didn't hear it. Although, he scoffed quietly to himself, this was certainly more in line with what he expected from Moriarty.

The moment it was done and he'd assured Miss Blank that she was safe by removing her bindings and replacing her skirt; the poor girl completely gave out. Miss Blank tried her best to stay with him but it was understandably too much and she passed out, seemingly in relief alone… Sherlock got to his feet, holding the girl close as he trudged towards the exit; the game was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I hope some of the twists make sense to anyone besides myself. There was a lot that happened before this scene that I love the idea of writing but mysteries are so far out of my depth (and it was a dream) that rendered me quite frankly unsure where to begin.
> 
> I actually also have a rough for some first person bits if anyone wants angst and fluff set shortly after this scene as well.
> 
> Regardless I hope this was enjoyable to those who like such things. Take care!


End file.
